memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Der Doktor
Da war doch mal was, dass sich die Matrix des Doktors destabilisierte und B'Elanna dann ein Ingenieursprogramm aufrief, dass ein Teil des Doktors war - das würde ich gerne auch noch in Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm, Lewis Zimmerman und Robert Picardo sehen, allerdings fehlt mir irgendwie der Titel der Episode, in der B'Elanna das Programm findet. Hat da jemand eine Ahnung, was ich meine? ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 16:15, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) :ein wenig zu spät, aber ich habe glaube es ist das hier: Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 (hast du vermutlich inzwischen selbst gefunden, aber ich mag unbeantwortete Fragen nicht), deutschen Namen weiß ich aber nicht mehr--Bravomike 15:51, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich glaube, ihr meint VOY: Der Schwarm. In dieser Folge wird der Doktor durch eine Kaskade in seinen Speicherkreisen instabil. Diese Kaskade wird durch seine Unterprogramme ausgelöst, die zu viel Speicherplatz verbrauchen. Daraufhin aktiviert B'Elanna das o.g. Wartungsprogramm. -- cpu 15:28, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Sohn "Während einer Außenmission auf einem Planeten, der in einer anderen Zeit existiert, zeugt er zudem einen Sohn" Che??? Wird das in einer späteren Folge noch näher erläutert?? (bin selbst gerade erst mitten in der 6. Staffel) Ansonsten heißt es in der Folge nur "Er war mein Sohn", von "Zeugung" ist hier keine Rede! vielleicht eher ein Stiefsohn? Harold 22:57, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das später noch mal erläutert wird. Der Sohn kam ja auch nie vor. Ich kann mich aber auch nicht daran erinnern, dass von "Zeugung" gesprochen wird. Wie soll denn ein Hologramm Kinder zeugen??? Da glaub ich auch eher an einen Stiefsohn --HenK | discuss 23:04, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::im postscript heist es lediglich er hätte einen Sohn: []... ob er ihn jetzt tatsächlich gezeugt hat ist "eine lange geschichte" ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:06, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::um das mal zu verdeutlischen: ich denke, würde es um eine simple adoption gehen, so wäre das keine "lange geschichte". wir sollten im artikel nicht spekulieren. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:11, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ist das jetzt nicht auch Spekulation, direkt zu sagen "er zeugte einen Sohn"? Wurd er gefragt, ob er ihn "gezeugt" hat? Den genauen Satz mit der "langen Geschichte" hab ich jetzt nicht mehr in Erinnerung. --HenK | discuss 23:16, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::ja, ich meine ja, beides wäre spekuliert. ich zitiere nun einfach mal aus dem postscript das ich oben verlinkt habe: EMH: It was a pleasure to treat a fellow citizen. Would you do me a favour? GOTANA-RETZ: Certainly. EMH: Find out what happened to a boy named Jason Tabreez. He lived in the Central Protectorate. GOTANA-RETZ: Jason? An unusual name. EMH: Yes. He was my son. GOTANA-RETZ: But you're a hologram. EMH: It's a long story. He's dead by now, but perhaps you could discover what happened to him. Maybe he had children or grandchildren. You could tell them about me. GOTANA-RETZ: I will. gute nacht da draussen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:28, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Vielleicht schramme ich knapp am Thema vorbei, aber ein leiblicher Sohn ist völlig unmöglich, es sei denn, sowohl seine Parterin als auch demnach sein Sohn sind ebenfalls Hologramme. Ein MHN trägt doch garkeine DNA.--Zottamann 23:32, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::Aber der Doktor ist Der Doktor. Er könnte mit seinem Wissen leicht eine künstliche DNA konstruieren und zur Zeugung eines Kindes nutzen. Die DNA wäre zwar nicht die seine, aber doch von ihm geformt, und wenn Data Soong (und Malik den anderen Soong) "Vater" nennen darf, und der ihn "Sohn", dann darf der Doktor erst recht von einem leiblichen Sohn sprechen. Schließlich hat er die DNA geschaffen. (So habe ich diese Andeutung jedenfalls immer verstanden)--Bravomike 08:22, 8. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::::sowas hatte ich da ebenfalls reininterpretiert. der doc ist ein supermann und wir haben es hier immerhin mit dem 24jahrhundert zu tun ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:04, 8. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ja aber das wissen wir eben nicht mit Sicherheit. --HenK | discuss 15:30, 8. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::richtig, also können wir nur schreiben das er einen sohn hatte, das wars--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:03, 8. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Sag ich doch. Hab aber natürlich nicht gesehen, dass das schon umgeschrieben wurde :) --HenK | discuss 16:55, 8. Feb 2007 (UTC) Zitat "Holographische Taschentücher für eine holographische laufende Nase..." (schnaubt) "... Geben Sie sie nicht den Patienten! - Interessantes Gefühl, seine Nase zu schnauben, ist mein erstes Mal..." Das hört sich sehr eigenartig an, kann das mal vielleicht jemand prüfen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:50, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Habe es geprüft. ( ) Minute 13 Keine Fehler gefunden. Keine Rechtsschreibfehler, keine Wortfehler. Dort wo der Bindestrich ist, macht er nur einen kleinen Laut, den ich nicht mit Schriftzeichen wiedergeben vermag. mfg michael -- Enomine 21:58, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Vielen Dank, ich meinte nur, dass das irgendwie nicht dem Doktor entspricht. Aber da wir fleißige Helfer haben, hat sich wiedereinmal eine Frage von mir erledigt :) Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:51, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Soziale Übungen mit Seven of Nine Ist es nicht relevant für seine Seite, dass er Seven of Nine bei der sozialen Eingliederung hilft? mfg michael -- Enomine 21:52, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall und ohne Frage, rat mal, warum ganz oben steht: "Dieser Artikel wurde als besonders ausbaufähig gekennzeichnet. Solltest du über weitere Fakten und Informationen zum Thema verfügen, zögere nicht, diese beizutragen und bearbeite ihn!"--Bravomike 21:56, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Schon schon... Nur ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich das machen soll. Deswegen mache ich euch darauf aufmerksam! Ich habe bisher nur Erfahrung mit den Zitaten gesammelt und mir eure Texte noch nicht angeschaut. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das mit den Quellen machen soll, da es ja in mehreren Sendungen vorkommt. Außerdem habe ich mir jetzt nicht alle aufgeschrieben, wo es bisher vorkam. mfg michael -- Enomine 22:01, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, da kann man aber nur abwarten, bis sich einer, der sich genauer mit dem Thema auskennt, dem Thema annimmt, oder bis einer bei Gelegenheit eine passende Information findet und sie hinzufügt.--Bravomike 22:04, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ich kann nur sagen ist wohl die wichtigste episode zu diesem thema-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:49, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::: Seven kommt Anfang Staffel 4 auf die Voyager. Innerhalb der ersten Folgen sagt Der Doktor zu Seven, dass er damals, als er noch unerfahren in sozialen Angelegenheiten war, ein Lernprogramm erstellt hat. o.ä. In der Staffel wird dann an verschiedenen Stellen (Ich denke so 2-3) gezeigt, wie Der Doktor ihr etwas beibringt (Auf dem Holodeck). Sie spricht einmal in ihr Logbuch, dass sie auf anraten des Doktors ein Wheinachtslied studieren wird. mfg michael -- Enomine 23:21, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Verständnisprobleme mit MHN Hallo, I) gibt es eine kanonische Erklärung für den Umstand, dass sich das Programm des Holo-Doktors nicht vervielfältigen lässt? Bei Außenmissionen und dergleichen muss er ja immer wieder in seinen mobilen Emitter geladen werden. Soweit noch klar. Aber weshalb steht er dann auf der Krankenstation nicht weiterhin zur Verfügung, gerade so, als müsse er beim Transfer notwendigerweise gelöscht worden? II) In einer Episode steht der Doktor in einem ethischen Konflikt, als er das holographische Abbild eines verbrecherischen Arztes (der eine bajoranische Kolonie zur Schaffung eines Heilmittels absichtlich infizierte) erstellt und mit diesem zusammenarbeitet. Diese Folge - in der sozusagen um Leben gegen Leben geht - bereitet mir besondere Kopfschmerzen. Zunächst einmal tut das andere Programm die ganze Folge über eigentlich gar nichts, außer zur Vernichtung des einen Lebens zu raten, um das andere zu retten. Da der Doktor dies durchgehend ablehnt und der Erfolg seiner behutsameren Vorgehensweise ihm letztlich Recht gibt, ist der neue Assistent doch komplett wertlos für ihn. Oder? Woher hatte das Assistenz-Programm eigentlich seinen miesen Charakter? Der scheußliche Massenmord seines realen Vorbildes war ja dem Doktor zunächst unbekannt und konnte daher unmöglich in die Programmierung mit eingeflossen sein. Außerdem hätte er es doch mit einer ethischen Subroutine ausstatten können, ohne die er - wie in mindestens einer Folge zu sehen, wo besagte Subroutine abgeschaltet wird - selber williges Werkzeug für jedes Verbrechen gewesen wäre.80.141.254.242 14:37, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Doktor Könnte man es nicht als anspielung auf den Doktor aus der Serie Doktor Who sein, dass man den Holo-Dock nur den Doktor nennt? Sorry Hallo Kossi hab deinen Hinweis übersehen - und die Zitate umsortiert, wird nicht wieder vorkommen! -- one of four 1. April 2010 13:50 :Ich schau mir eh erstmal die Zitate an welche noch von nutzen sind, hab schon einige Ersetzt und weitere folgen noch. --Klossi 12:08, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fehler ich weiss nicht ob du es gesehen hast aber ich wollte auch nicht dazwischenfunken: 2376 1. Bild, in der beschreibung ist das wort "foltert" falsch geschrieben. --[[ :STFan|'STFan']] =/\= ''Transmission'' =/\= Timecode: 20:50, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dieser Artikel als Exellenter Artikel? Mir gefällt dieser Artikel sehr. Nachdem Klossi so viel Arbeit und Zeit (ich weis nicht ... ich glaube mehr als 1 Monat) hineingesteckt hat, sollten wir diesen sehr langen wie ich finde gut geschribenen Artikel ehren und ihn als Exellenten Artikel vorschlagen. Was meint ihr? --[[ :STFan|'STFan']] =/\= ''Transmission'' =/\= Timecode: 21:34, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Es steht dir frei diesen Artikel unter Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel entsprechend zu nominieren. Gemäß den Nominierungsregeln darf der Artikel erneut vorgeschlagen werden, da seit Abweisung der ersten Nominierung (siehe hier) mehr als 10 Tage vergangen sind. --Pflaume 21:45, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::oh ähhh... naja danke. das wusste ich nicht, weil ich die richtlinie nicht gefunden hab. --[[ :STFan|'STFan']] =/\= ''Transmission'' =/\= Timecode: 21:51, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Anmerkung Ich wollte hier mal anmerken das dieser Artikel der längste in diesem wiki ist. 1.(Versionen) ‎Der Doktor ‎Bytes 2.(Versionen) ‎Geordi La Forge ‎Bytes 3.(Versionen) ‎Julian Subatoi Bashir ‎Bytes 4.(Versionen) ‎Dominion-Krieg ‎Bytes --[[ :STFan|'STFan']] =/\= ''Transmission'' =/\= Timecode: 19:49, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Da wird es irgendwann nochmal längere geben. Ich denke da nur an den Artikel zu Worf, dermit Auftritten in elf Staffeln und vier Kinofilmen sicherlich einiges zu bieten hat oder auch Miles O'Brien, der auch in sieben Jahren Deep Space 9 und 5 Jahren TNG noch ziemlich ausbaufähig ist. Sicher gibt es auch mindestens so viel zu einigen Anderen aus TNG zu sagen... Und auch Benjamin Sisko hat großes Potential. Außerdem ist eines zu beobachten. Je neuer die Artikel über Personen oder auch Episoden sind, um so genauer und detailierter wird darin geschrieben. Ich denke nicht, dass dies schon das Ende der Fahnenstange ist.--Tobi72 21:07, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bilder passen nicht zum Text Da meine Änderungen rückgängig gemacht wurden nehme ich mal an ich habe gegen irgendeine Regel verstoßen, falls das der Fall ist tut mir das leid und war keine Absicht. Der Grund dafür das ich versucht habe den Artikel zu ändern ist folgender: Die im Artikel enthaltenen Thumbnails befinden sich bis zum Abschnitt 2374 fast ausschliesslich an der falschen Stelle. Teilweise befinden sich zwischen Bild und zugehörigem Absatz bis zu 3 andere Absätze und ein weiteres Bild. Ab 2374 liegen auch bis zu 2 Absätze dazwischen. Ich will diesen hervorragenden Artikel sicher nicht kaputt machen oder Ähnliches; im Gegenteil. Im Moment ist es aber äußerst irritierend wenn mann versucht das gelesene in Zusammenhang mit den Bildern zu stellen. Da ich das offensichtlich nicht darf, möchte ich darum bitten die Bilder an die zugehörigen Textpassagen zu verschieben.Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 14:59, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ist eigentlich keine Regel hab damals den Artikel ja selbst ausgebaut und ich muss sagen erstens es sah optisch überhaupt nicht schön aus mit den Bildern auf einer Seite. Desweiteren ist es gar nicht möglich die Bilder so anzupassen das diese an die richtige stelle zu den abschnitten passen, hab es damals so weit wie es geht angepasst, da es ansonsten die Struktur des Artikels zerstören würde und halt optisch auch nicht gut aussehen würde. --Klossi (Diskussion) 15:17, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) OK ob das gut aussieht oder nicht ist Ansichtssache ;) da möchte ich nicht streiten, ich bin aber der Meinung das man die Bilder schon an die richtige Position bekommt, ich würde das gern mal ausprobieren, gibt es hier sowas wie temporäre Seite die man mal erstellen kann um Designvorschläge für Artikel zu diskutieren ohne der aktuellen Artikel zu verändern? Sir Ullrich (Diskussion) 15:24, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC)